


Dance Practice

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, robots dancing to beyonce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve's hosting a party, and Chromedome's friends set him up with some new moves for the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Practice

Chromedome watched from a booth as other early patrons started to help Swerve set up some speakers. Tonight was a party, and as far as Chromedome knew it was simply a party for partying’s sake. 

The setup was interrupted though, some popping tune in a language understood but still unfamiliar to most of the Lost Lighters came on. English. It was called English. ‘R&B’, Chromedome mentally corrected himself about the genre of the song. Not ‘Pop’, Swerve said it was called ‘R&B’. **  
**

When the song came on, Nautica was the first to fall victim to the beat and right before Chromedome’s optics, everyone was in line on the stage, dancing to it. Nautica, Tailgate, Swerve, Skids and Rewind all trying to be in-sync with a dance they weren’t practiced at to a song from another planet in a language only three of them understood, and of those three only one of which understood fluently enough to get the slang.

_Baby it’s you, you’re the one I love! You’re the one I need!_

Chromedome stayed seated, content for the moment to tap his foot to the music despite Tailgate trying to get him to join. “With you we’d have an even six!” He had said, but Chromedome still declined.

“I’m not a good dancer.” Chromeone said, before pointing to his legs. “I got long legs but also, big feet. I’m not coordinated enough to dance!”

“Chromedome.” Skids said with a false scowl, before lifting one of his own feet up. “If I can do it, so can you. C’mon.”

“I’ll teach you, Domey.” Rewind added, jumping off the stage onto both of his pedes and dragging his conjux back with him. Chromedome found himself on the stage before he could answer, despite the answer being ‘yes’.

“From the top!” Swerve said, restarting the music and quickly shuffling over to take his place next to Nautica, at the end of their line.

_I can see the stars all the way from here, can’t you see my glow on the window pane~_

Line by line, the group taught Chromedome the moves, and he found himself catching onto this particular dance quite quickly. He chalked it up to watching the full sequence earlier.

_And finally you put me first!_

Two runs through the song, and Chromedome found himself able to somewhat keep up with everyone else. Nobody was perfect, although Skids was the closest to being able to do the full dance smoothly despite only Swerve having seen the video for it, ripped from some alien world’s planetary communications.

Chromedome joined in helping to finish setting up everything for the party Swerve was hosting, and Rewind took the calm before the colorful dark noisy storm to teach his partner some other moves he’d picked up from other extraplanetary hits, as well as moves far older than his conjux.

They both laughed, and Chromedome kept up the best he could. 


End file.
